A Chance to Say I Love You
by Nemeko
Summary: This may be a short 4 chapter story but it is still cute and sad. Trunks loves Pan but Gohan wants her to be with someone who will always take care of her. I can't say to much or it will give it all away. Yes I know its rushed and not very good. review!
1. Love is Found in the Smallest Places

~Chapter One~   
  
Love is Found in the Smallest Places  
  
  
  
The young raven haired girl ran to Capsule Corp to see her best friend. She had urgent news to tell her. "Bra! Bra!" she cried out running passed the boy she had had a crush on since forever. He only smiled when she nearly knocked him over. "What is it Pan?" Bra Question as the girl ran into her room. "You will never guess who my Uncle Goten is going out with." "who" "guess" "Could it be Marron" Trunks asked walking in with a sheepish smile on his face. "How did you know" Pan wined. "Goten's my best friend" "He just asked her out though" Pan continued whining. "Haha" Trunks bellowed. Pan jumped on Trunks and began punching him in the chest. "You ruin everything!" Bra jumped off her bed not seeming the least bit interested in Goten since he had broke up with her last year and grabbed Pan's arm. "Let's go shopping" Pan looked at Trunks with eyes that were saying *help me* "Actually Pan I need your help with that thingy" Trunks begged. "What thingy?" bra yelled beginning to get angry. "Oh right, sorry Bra, Trunks had asked me earlier to help him and I said I would."*not really* Bra looked at her weird as if she herd her thoughts. "Ok" The two ran up to Trunks room. "Thank You" Pan said sitting on his bed and playing with some gadget on his bed side table. "Watch out Pan" "Hu.." *splash* She had knocked over a glass of juice. "eww I'm all wet" Pan cried. "What are you doin.." Trunks stuttered as he watched Pan take off her shirt. Looking up "It's going to stain, go get me a shirt from Bra's closet." He started to head out the door when he turned around "I have a better idea" He closed his door and locked it not taking hi eyes off Pan. *what is this I'm feeling* "Trunks what are you doing?" "shh" he begged putting his finger to her lips. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. He pushed his lips into hers jut slightly while he undid her bra. He laid her onto the bed very carefully, sliding off her pants and panties. As she unzipped his pants. He began kissing her neck slowly moving down to her breast. He sucked on one as he played with the other. She let out little moans of pleasure. He then moved to her inner thigh and started heading north. She grapped the bed with a death grip. "Are you scared?" Trunks asked hopping upon hope she would say no. She let out a slight no as she trembled with fear. He stuck himself into her womanhood slowly moving in and out. She let out screams of pain but he ignored her. He could not hold his urges in anymore. He picked up the pace going faster and harder. Eventually she moved with him. He did not stop he continued going hard and fast for hours, he just wouldn't run out of energy. Luckily for Bra she had decided to go shopping in spite of her best friend not being able to go since she had business with Trunks. The house was completely empty except for the two sayians passionately making love upstairs. 


	2. The Unbearable Truth

~Chapter Two~   
  
The Unbearable Truth   
  
Pan was hoping to avoid Trunks after what had happened last night but since he is her best friend's brother it was going to be hard. Unlike, Pan Trunks had actually wanted to see her he had something very important to tell her. She had left really early this morning before he had even got up. *does she hate me* Trunks didn't understand why she didn't stay there so she could become his mate. *maybe she doesn't want me* He look at his bed sheets witch showed obvious signs that one of them was a virgin. *I'll take care of that after I get a shower* He got out of the hot steamy shower and dressed in his usual clothes. He then quickly grabbed the sheets off his bed and flew outside. After he was about a mile from his house he threw the sheets on the ground and blasted them. He flew back to Capsule Corp and got some new sheets out of his closet.  
  
~Back at the Son Home~  
  
"Hello" Pan said answering the phone. "hey chick" Bra answered back. "Do you want to come to the beach with Goten, Marron, Trunks, and me?" Pan cringed when she herd her say Trunks but knew the spoiled princess wouldn't shut up until she got her way especially after she didn't go shopping with her yesterday. "sure" pan said in a happy voice so that Bra wouldn't know she didn't want to go. "let me get dressed and I'll meet you there. She took a hot shower to clean her long thin body. She got out putting a navy blue swimming suit on that showed off her many curves nicely. She looked threw her closet for something to wear. All she saw was her normal tomboyish clothes. She sighed *what to wear! what to wear!* "Ah" She had found a cute little top in the back of her closet and a short little mini skirt. *These must be Bra's* The shirt tied around her neck showing off her beautifully tanned back while the skirt showed off her legs. She found some matching strappy shoes and was on her way. Her shoulder length hair dried perfectly straight on her way there only to get wet once again.   
  
When she got there her friends all looked at her amazed they had never saw her dress like a girl before. Trunks smiled at her dreamingly. *I was wonder what happened to that outfit* bra thought. Trunks may have been smiling now but when she took off her clothes revealing her body he had to quickly dive into the water so that the huge lump in his pants was not noticed. "Hey wait for us" demanded Bra. They spent most of their time swimming. It was quite easy for Pan to avoid Trunks while they were in the water but when she got out to lay on the towel he followed her. She tried not to notice him by watching Goten try and dunk Bra and Marron. "aren't they cute" Trunks said looking at Goten and Marron. "Yeah" "I can't wait until I have that, witch is why I wanted to talk to you Pan" *I thought you did have that, with me* Pan thought as tears began to stream down her face. She couldn't wait for him to finish. She ran off to a far corner off the beach and lowered her ki.   
  
She knew what he was going to say. He was going to say that last night was a mistake and that they should forget it. "Well I cant forget" She screamed but know one was listening or at least she had thought no one was listening. Trunks had not chased her in fear of what her father would do to him if he had found out that he upset her. Pan sat there crying uncontrollably when this really cute nice guy who had been watching her for some time came to comfort her. "Miss what's wrong?" "Nothing just this guy" She managed to say threw sobs He wrapped his arms around her. Pan was to sad to even care. After an hour of crying the man began to touch her even more. He then ripped off her cloths and threw her to the ground, taking off his own clothes. He then forced himself into her. Pan was so shocked that she was totally defenseless against him. Meanwhile Trunks sat on the beach worrying about Pan because it was getting dark and she still wasn't back. After a little bit Pan gained control of herself. She threw the guy off her knocking him out. She put her clothes back on and ran to her friends.   
  
They were just leaving when they saw Pan running up to them "Hey Pan" Goten shouted not seeing that she was crying. As she got closer they could see the tears streaming down her face. "what is it Pan" everyone asked. *I couldn't of made you cry this much* Trunks asked himself *or could I* Goten ran up to her and embraced his niece in a super large hug. She shoved him away and backed up. This only made her cry more. Trunks understood now. *No Pan! I'll kill whoever did this to you" He screamed in his head. Pan was so scared. Trunks walked up to her very carefully. "Are you ok?" She ran into his arms and cried on his shoulder. Bra rubbed her back as she cringed. Trunks was the only one she would let touch her. He was the only one she trusted right now. "Go tell Gohan what has happened." Trunks sat down on the beach with cradling Pan in his arms. Still crying "If it wasn't for last night Trunks I would of lost my virginity to that man." This was the first time either of them had brought up last night. Trunks smiled knowing they shared each others virginity. "I love you Pan" Trunks whispered but it was unheard by Pan as she was now fast asleep. However the new comer had herd him say it with his sayian hearing. He kept his ki well hidden so that Trunks would not know he was there. Pan awoke, she had sensed the ki while she was sleeping and was very familiar with it. "Daddy" Trunks looked up his eye had been on Pan for a very long time now. "Are you ok" asked a very worried Gohan. "Yes" she said very quietly. "We'll get everything checked out in a couple of days" 


	3. Open Discussion

~Chapter Three~   
  
Open Discussion   
  
"Wake up Pan" yelled a very nervous Gohan. Seconds later a very sleepy Pan awoke and looked at her alarm clock. It was already 8:30 and her appointment was at 9:00. She took a quick shower and dressed in her normal clothes. They seemed a little tighter than usual but only a little. She went down stairs to eat the normal rather large breakfast. After she was finished she kissed her mother's cheek. Just before she left she gave her father a hug that seemed to last longer than a normal hug. She then ran out the door and took flight heading towards Capsule Corp.   
  
By the time she had reached the entrance her hair was completely dry. She walked in greeting everyone. "How are you feeling" "I've been better" replied an anxious Pan. Trunks waited outside the door to make sure that everything was going to be ok with his Panny. After several hours Pan finally came out with dried tears on her face. Trunks jumped off the couch he had been sitting on with a puzzled look on his face. "I don't have any diseases or anything like that" she said after a couple minutes in silence. *why are you crying then* Trunks thought. Looking at her feet "I.. I'm Pregnant" her voice trailed off. He grabbed her in his arms. "I'll take care of you" he whispered in her ear. She let out a faint smile. *I can't believe I'm going to have a baby, I'm only 17* "It may not be mine but I'll take care of it as if it were." Trunks told her. "Everyone will" said Goten and Marron who had just walked in hearing what Trunks had said.   
  
At that moment a very sad but happy Gohan walked in confirming his suspicions when he saw everyone hugging. "So you are then?" "Yes daddy." "We will have to fix up one of the spare rooms then." Pan nodded as Gohan walked toward the door. "And you will need a father figure in your child's life, there is this really nice guy at work and I would like you to meet him." Pan's looked at him with hurt in her eyes but nodded once again. Trunks head sunk when he herd this. *But if he was there that night he must know my true feelings for Pan* "My daughter needs someone who wont just use her for his pleasures and be done with her." He look to Trunks as if he were talking to him. *I would never do that to Pan* *Trunks I know your history with women* Gohan had though as if answering Trunks unspoken question. A slight tear was beginning to build up in his eye. *How could Gohan think of me this way* He pushed himself past Gohan and flew away letting the tears drop off his face. "Where are you going" cried Pan. *I guess he doesn't care for me the way I thought he did* 


	4. Love Will Always Find its Way

~Chapter 4~   
  
Love Will Always Find its Way   
  
She read the short note that she had received earlier that day. It read -Meet me in the forest at noon.- *what could he want* She imagined but could not think of anything. She got dressed in a cut little outfit that she had bought when shopping with Bra. She had to get new clothes since her normally small stomach looked like she had swallowed a basketball. Bra would not allow her to get tomboyish clothes either. She looked in the mirror she had changed a lot in the past months besides for her stomach. She looked older and more like a girl. She was turning into a very beautiful young lady.   
  
At noon she flew off to the forest to the meeting place. There sat the really hot guy that she was going to meet. "So what did you want to tell me?" Trunks turned around to look at the girl that had just arrived. "Oh hello Pan" *I can't believe I'm finally going to tell her* He gulped at this thought. "Well a lot has happened over the past few months so I haven't got the chance to tell you what I've been wanting to tell you ever since we spent that night together." Pan looked at him their eyes locking. "yes.." "I" but what he had said next was interrupted by the young girls screams. Trunks swooped her up in his arms and flew off to his mother. Just before he got there he stopped in mid air. "I can't wait any longer" "Trunks the baby is coming right now." "I love you Panny, I always have" She smiled and for a split second she forget all the pain that she was in. For the first time Trunks had kissed her. Not just any kiss though this on seemed to last for ever. "I thought you were just caught up in the moment that night." Pan said pulling away to look at him. His head dropped a little. "I would never to that if I didn't love you." "What about all the other girls?" Trunks looked a little embarrassed at that. "Pan your the only one I've ever" she smiled "the baby is still coming you know"   
  
He continued to take her to Capsule Corp. "Mom its happening!" Bulma looked at Pan and took her into the room while Trunks called everyone he could think of. After everyone was informed he went in to be with Pan. Everyone was there even Vegita. "I see its head." Bulma yelled for everyone to hear. Looking back down at the baby she got the biggest smile across her face. "Everyone come welcome the new sayian boy" "Woman you can hardly call it that, 1/8 isn't very much." "Oh but he's not" She yelled at her husband. Pan and Trunks looked at each other then to Bulma as everyone else did. Bulma handed Pan her new son not saying anything except congratulations. "What do you mean he's not 1/8 sayian." Gohan asked. "He's about 3/8" Pan finally said. See had been staring at her baby this whole time. *What* Gohan thought as well as the others. She handed him to Trunks and smiled. He took one look at the baby and saw what his mom and Pan had saw. "Well" Gohan questioned. Trunks urned the baby around for everyone to see. They all saw now what Bulma was talking about. The baby was extremely cute with big crystal blue eyes and a little bit of lavender hair on top of his head.   
  
THE END 


End file.
